rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
REVIEWER COMMENT PAGE
Sitemap '--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - ' 'A Plethora of Comments (None Mine) ' '--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - ' An Infinite BS Reviewer (not one of the game mag whores) said : "The game's grasp on level design seems limited to Superbowl Sunday arenas and a repeating paradigm of twin staircases looping to some higher platform." "Not more than two hours in I had seen the waxen inside of tens of anonymous skulls, without having had any reason to invest in them" "We were promised an ecosystem, morals, a message, and given thin reasoning at every juncture." "Columbia ... is a world where little-heard voices speak grandly at us from afar, and then send waves of uniformed clones to do their bidding. And then they send more. And then it's over." "all of Infinite is a racist museum tour" "Elizabeth's response to killing someone for the first time is to change into a new dress and cut her hair so that she matches the promo art." "This is a game that lives in its own alternate universe, is in love with its own cleverness, instead of being genuinely clever." --- "Squandering infinite possibilities." --- "playing the game and just wishing it were over..." --- "Shoot and bin dive, shoot and bin dive ..." --- "The gameplay was tedious, the enemies were boring, and the story was an unfocused meandering mess. " --- "Slaughtering people in mass bloodbaths didn’t feel right when the story allegedly is about Redemption" --- "Clueless at 2K/Irrational : Combat is supposed to be Fun, not a Chore." --- 'The setting can be summarized as “The 1893 Chicago world fair takes off and becomes an American Exceptionalism Death Star." ' --- "Some people thought that BInfinite was more a metagame, like a picture of ratshit in a dish which some can claim could have all kinds of philisophical elements read into it. But if most players see a game like that and say "Its ratshit in a dish, what is the point here?" it really cannot be claimed as any kind of success." --- 'People say “wow this game really makes you think”, except don’t think about it too hard, I guess. A floating city requires suspension of disbelief, OK. The sheer nonsense and lazy writing behind every character’s actions and motivations and the constant disregarding of everything going on by just jumping into the next alternate reality, I can't buy into. The way every line of dialogue barely makes any sense in context of the game, I can’t buy into. Instead of coming up with one good idea and doing it right, the game seems to half-assedly throw together a million ideas the designers had.' --- "Columbia seems to be a Theocratic Police State, but I walk all over the city, carrying a minigun and looting every trashcan in the place, and nobody even makes note of my presence. UNTIL I cross vaguely defined barriers at which point every guard in a 10 mile radius wants to kill me." --- "Why would we ever have sympathy and believe that Booker regrets killing Native Americans at Wounded Knee when he still willingly enters battle zones to murder people wholesale ?" --- "As you fend off attackers for upwards of 20 minutes at a time, it becomes clear that these fights are terrible filler in a game bereft of meaningful content." --- "The fact that they call this game "BioShock', it simply makes me laugh." --- --- --- --- A comment point made by a game reviewer : "Elizabeth goes from someone wanting to 'see paris' to wanting to snuff out her own existence. Booker gives in because all his paths are shit, but what is Elizabeth's excuse ? " ((Suicidal tendencies were one of the things they employed Lobotomies to 'calm'.)) --- --- --- --- --- --- . . . .